The Goddess and The Geek
by Fantasy Spellbound
Summary: Fourteen year old Kenji is a lonely geek. His life changes however when the Goddess Urd takes an interest in him and claims him as her new boyfriend! How will Kenji deal with having a Goddess for a girlfriend! Will life at school become even more difficult for the boy? Or will Urd and her sisters show Kenji how to be happy, and Urd may also finally gain pure happiness with Kenji


**The Goddess and The Geek **

**Hey everyone something you need to know about this story. In this story the Goddesses will pretty much have the powers they do in the anime but I might add a little extra for them. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story and please review!  
**

**Chapter 1 Ah! The Goddess and Geek Meet**

Being the geek of your school usually meant social suicide. Once a geek, always a geek, and nobody wanted to be friends with the geek. This was the life of fourteen year old Kenji Yamazaki. It doesn't help when you are practically the shortest guy in the entire school! Poor Kenji was barely 5ft and 1inch tall, he was pale, thin as a twig, he wore thick round glasses, and he had the perfect marks, along with the highest scores in his grade level.

Kenji sighed as he finished yet another difficult math problem; well it wasn't difficult for him anyway. While sitting in the front row of his math class Kenji wondered what it would be like to have friends. To share his dreams with someone that could understand him, maybe even a girlfriend. Again Kenji sighed knowing someone like him would never get a girlfriend, at least not a pretty girlfriend. Heck at this point Kenji wouldn't care if the girl had two heads or some kind of deformity. He wanted so badly to know what it was like to be loved. At this rate Kenji was probably never going to get a girl until after his awkward high school years. It's just as well; he needed to focus on his studies anyhow. Despite being practically a genius people would be surprised in what Kenji's true passion was, which is photography.

Kenji loved taking pictures! Whenever Kenji was done with his studies he would grab his camera and go around Nekomi city or the park just to take as many random pictures for hours. He loved taking pictures of people, places, and nature. He was a complete nerd when it came to photography, above anything else photography was his true passion. He loved how a photograph could capture a moment in time that could really last forever. With photography you really could make time last for eternity so that future generations could see how things use to be.

Kenji truly wished that his parents loved his passion for photography but they could care less. They want him to become a doctor just as they have, but that just wasn't Kenji's dream. He has had multiple fights with his parents but it was all in futile at least to them. Kenji didn't care what his parents said because after high school he was going to do what he wanted to do with his life, it was his very right to. It wasn't like his parents would be able to know anything before it was too late anyhow. His parents were always traveling and helping those in need in faraway countries. He found that quite admirable, but that just wasn't something he wanted to do.

Unable to focus on the lesson the young boy closes his note book in gives up on following the notes for today, he didn't really need them. He could simply remember everything that was written on the bored. Another thing about Kenji was that he had perfect memory. He could remember everything that has ever happened to him and everything that he has ever read with just one reading. People at school hated how easy he could remember everything and thought it wasn't fair that he didn't have to study so hard like the rest of them. It wasn't his fault; it was just the way he has always been. He could remember every touch, every smell, and every dream that's ever crossed paths with him.

The bell rings and Kenji along with his peers are free for lunch. Kenji hated lunch time. Lunch time was a period meant to be used in order to spend your time with friends while making happy memories, Kenji had neither. Ever since he was little, the young genius has always eaten alone. Shaking off the depressing thoughts Kenji grabs his school bag and heads out of the room. To have lunch with friends has always been nothing but a taunting dream for Kenji.

"Hey Geek" A familiar voices makes Kenji stop in his tracks. Damn, he really wasn't in the mood to be bullied today. Couldn't these people just leave him alone? He never bothered anyone; he just did his school work and stayed out of the way. "I'm talking to you geek" he mocked.

Kenji sighs and turns around to see his tormenter and friends. Ryan Endo, basketball player, 6ft 2inches tall, had muscles ladies loved, with the perfect tan skin, if that wasn't enough he had the jet black hair and baby blue eyes girls drooled for.

"What do you want Endo?" Kenji asked. Kenji never dared to call the bully by his first name. Normally geeks like Kenji would be shaking in fear from the beating that was sure to come, but Kenji lost his shaking fear long ago. The only thing Kenji felt while dealing with bullies now was, numbness.

Ryan grins wickedly. "Where's my lunch money?" he asked, like stating the obvious.

"I don't have any" Kenji replied. It was the truth. Kenji stopped brining lunch or lunch money to school long ago realizing it was useless to bring anything. If Kenji simply tried to bring lunch to school Ryan would take his food, and he simply refused to give the bully free money.

"Then give me your lunch geek" he ordered.

"Don't have any" he replied.

"Keh, you really are a freak" he spat.

His four friends behind him laughed, they were also on the basketball team. "Well since you have nothing to give me then give me all those notes you were taking in class" he grinned.

Kenji shrugged and pulled the notes out of his school pack. He was going to tear the notes of the notebook but Ryan just grabs the entire notebook from him.

"Thanks geek, we all know you take the best damn notes in class so I'll be keeping these for that test coming up"

It didn't matter Kenji already had the notes memorized. "Cheeky bastard, probably already have the notes memorized, don't you?" he asked annoyed.

Kenji flinched preparing himself for a brutal attack. Why did people have to hate him for something he had no control of?

"Hey boys don't you think it's been a while since we gave the geek a swirly?" he asked.

Kenji shuddered; he hated those worse than getting a simple beating. "I think he wants one Ryan" mocked Hojo. Hojo Sato was Ryan's best friend. The two were like twisted brothers that enjoyed tormenting poor Kenji, when all he wanted was to be left alone. Hojo was only a couple inches shorter than Ryan. He had the same well-built muscles with lighter skin color; his hair was dark brown, along with his dark brown eyes.

"Yeah throw him to the toilets!" Eric Johnson shouted. Eric was a foreigner and had recently moved to Japan from America last year. He was 6ft tall; his hair was short and blonde, which seemed to drive girls crazy along with his dark green eyes.

"I agree, let's give the freak a swirly!" Mathew cheered. Mathew was Eric's twin brother. The two look exactly alike and it was almost always impossible to tell them apart.

Ryan grinned at the joy his friends held. "All right boys, grab the geek!" he ordered.

Kenji's eyes widened in fear and he quickly turns to run away from his tormentors. Why did this always have to happen to him? Why didn't anyone ever try to help him? Why did high school have to bring him so much hell? All these questions Kenji knew they would never be answered. He knew the cold truth was simply because he was a nerd, nobody cared about the nerd. Nobody in a real high school would dare try to befriend the lonely nerd that was being chased and harassed by bullies for doing absolutely nothing! All Kenji wanted was a friend, a friend that would stand by his side, a friend that would protect him, a friend that would accept him, and most importantly a friend that might even love him. He knew these dreams would never happen, he would be stuck alone through his entire high school life, and he would constantly be tormented by these bullies until he was free from his hell.

While desperately trying to out run basketball players seemed impossible for the small boy he just couldn't give up! Despite being small, the boy could run, it was actually another hobby Kenji actually enjoyed when he wasn't trying to run for bullies anyway. Somehow Kenji was able to escape and hide on top of the school roof, it was his sanctuary. Nobody usually came up here because it was forbidden for students but Kenji didn't care. He would risk getting in trouble and dealing with the adults over being caught by his daily tormentors. With a heavy sigh of relief Kenji takes a seat and leans his back against the wall after setting his school pack down. Glancing at his wrist watch he knew he still at twenty minutes before he needed to return to his classes.

Meanwhile up in heaven young Kenji had no idea a certain Goddess had been watching him. The stunningly gorgeous Goddess was told to not worry about this human and look for someone that truly needed their help, but something about this human just couldn't make her look for another. As a second class Goddess it was her job to find people that needed to be granted a wish and allow the First Class Goddess to fulfill them. Grinning like a predator the Goddess begins doing something that no other Goddess dared to do, she was going against the rules. It didn't matter to the Goddess what her punishment maybe be, but for some reason she needed to meet the lone boy. It was as if he was silently begging for her to come to him.

"Peorth, Skuld I'll be leaving for a while" she grinned.

"What!? Stupid Urd you can't leave!" shouted Skuld.

"That's right, you're supposed to find a human for me or Belldandy to grant a wish to" shouted Peorth. Peorth was a first class Goddess with an unlimited license.

"Belldandy mind keeping an eye on our little sister for me for a while?" Urd asked, ignoring the Goddesses.

"But Urd, the Almighty one will punish you if you leave without his permission" Belldandy replied concerned.

Urd waved her hand mindless. "It's fine, someone on earth needs me" she replied simply.

Belldandy stared at her sister surprised. Urd has never really been interested in earth before or humans for that matter, sure she enjoyed teasing them with her gorgeous body but for her to actually want to go to earth to see someone really surprised Belldandy. The middle sister of the three Goddesses glanced at Urd's computer screen and saw the small lonely boy looking up at the sky with such sad eyes that it broke Belldandy's heart.

"That boy?" she asked.

Urd smiled gently. "I don't understand it myself. The computer says he'll grow up and be the photography he dreams of, and so he doesn't really need our help. But just because he can make one of his dreams come true on his own doesn't mean he can make them all come true on his own" Urd explained. It was rare to see Urd so serious about something like this, Belldandy was in awe that this small boy could have such an effect on her big sister.

Finally Belldandy smiles warmly at Urd. "All right, I'll explain things to the Almighty one so perhaps he'll go easy on you for disobeying the rules"

Urd grinned proudly at her sister. "Thank you Belldandy"

The Goddess floats from her chair and looks up at her youngest sister grinning wickedly. "Have fun kid"

"Wait! Urd you can't leave me with all this work; you're supposed to help me pick out the humans that really need wishes!" Skuld yelled.

Once again Urd ignored her youngest sister and vanished into the computer screen that would lead her to earth, and to him. Kenji had been looking up at the sky wishing he could just somehow fly away to another world. Maybe there was a world were geeks weren't shunned by his peers. Kenji laughed at his pathetic hope, it was ridicules. For some reason he feels wet moist stinging his eyes and takes his glasses off while rubbing his eyes with frustration.

"Getting upset over nothing, why am I so stupid?" he asks annoyed.

"You are anything but stupid kid" says a voice. The voice was warm and angelic, it was also pure.

Startled Kenji looks up to see a gorgeous woman that was beyond the normal human beauty, floating in mid-air! The woman before him had the most gorgeous silver hair that looked too real to be fake; her skin was dark and exotic, but the most stunning features were her sky blue eyes. She also had strange markings on her face, but they did nothing to take away her unnatural beauty.

Kenji stared at the woman with wide eyes and his mouth hanging down in awe.

Urd grinned playfully. "Flies will be flying into that mouth of yours Kenji if you keep it open too long" she warned lightly.

Kenji blinked and quickly closed his mouth. "How…how do…you know my name?" he ask stunned.

Urd smiled and landed gracefully standing just inches away from the shy boy who was still sitting. "I know a lot more than just you're name" she grinned.

Kenji sighed sadly. "I see. This is a prank right?" he asked.

Urd turns her head like a confused anime character. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Because why else is someone as pretty as you be talking to me?" he asked. The voice was filled with so much hurt and anguish that the Goddess wanted to do everything she could to take his pain away. Gracefully she sits Indian style as the young human was.

"This is no prank Kenji. My name is Urd and I'm a Goddess from Heaven. I've come down here because I decided that there's something special about you" she grinned lightly. Kenji looked at the woman like she was crazy. "I don't understand it myself but when I saw you I felt a strange pull that needed me to come to you" she explained.

Kenji still couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why would someone as exotically beautiful as her have any kind of interest in someone as plain and nerdy as him, it didn't make sense. That's it this was all some pitiful prank by his tormentors, and those magic floating tricks were so simple any armature magician could pull it off. With a frustrated grumble Kenji finally stands to leave the woman behind.

"Really, I'm not sure what Ryan and his friends paid you but I won't fall for this cruel prank!" he practically yelled. He refused to look at the gorgeous woman that mocked him with her beauty. It was bad enough that his heart was tricked once not so long ago by those jerks, he didn't need this again, he couldn't go through this again.

Urd frowned as she felt his aura filled with a deep sadness that would have caused even Belldandy to cry. Why did that stupid computer back in heaven wish for her to ignore this child? "I already said this was no prank Kenji" Her voice was serious, and slightly annoyed.

Kenji wanted to believe the voice but he knew it was a lie. He faced the Goddess and she is stunned at seeing the painful tears that fell from his dark blue eyes that reminded her of the midnight sky.

"I won't be tricked again!" he yelled. With that Kenji quickly took off not daring to look back.

"Wait Kenji!" Urd shouted.

When Urd first saw the boy she felt a great wave of sadness even all the way in heaven, but now that she was here on earth the force was much stronger. She knew now that coming here was the right thing for this boy's soul. She could finally understand why Belldandy always wanted to help people so badly. Although it was very rare for Urd to really become interested in helping tormented souls she knew she needed to help Kenji. With that thought in mind she mumbles a simple spell and her clothes change, as well as her form. She becomes slightly smaller than the woman she was but just enough for her to appear as a senior in high school even though Kenji was a freshmen, she now also wore the school uniform. Finally ready for her new life she sets off to find Kenji.

**TBC! **


End file.
